


Resurected

by elisabethfogle95



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisabethfogle95/pseuds/elisabethfogle95
Summary: He couldn't stay buried forever, not with death evading him. He had to heal, he had to be free and he had to start again. It was all he could do to stay sane.





	1. Chapter 1

A soft muffled groan slipped past his blood-stained lips as violet eyes opened to darkness. An unbearable pain bloomed deep in the recesses of his tired mind. A migraine was setting in, caused by the same sharp object that was pushing at his face and piercing his cheek. What was it, he wondered. A stone? No… more like a fragment of his skull that got crushed by the falling rocks and dirt that had buried him in this place. This grave. The bone was slowly sinking in to tender flesh with every small movement of his head, filling his mouth with the sweet taste of iron. Hidan tried to move his arms, fingers, toes, anything, but nothing moved. The limbs were no longer his to command. Yet he could feel them, feel the bones as they cracked and crumbled under the pressure of the earth. It didn’t hurt so much as it burned like a wild fire that pricked at his tearing skin. 

“Kakuzu?” It was a whisper, muddled by the mixture of blood, saliva, and mud that filled the back of his throat. 

“Kakuzu!” Panic seeped though the stone walls of his chest and wrapped around a heart that could no longer protect itself. 

“Kakuzu! You stupid fuck! Help!” The rock that lay on his face pressed down harder, making him cry out. Desperately, he sucked in air, attempting to breath but choked instead. The lungs that belonged to his severed torso had collapsed during the fall and though his immortality supplied his mouth with oxygen, the fluid that sat at the base of his neck gagged him. His heart, not quite as crushed as his lungs, fluttered pitifully amongst the graveyard of his chest. Ribs broken and lying about like tombstones. He had to remain calm, he had to think. Not that he was ever good at doing either, this would be new for him. Hidan forgot about air for the time being, he could worry about that later, it wasn’t like he was going to die. The immortal wondered about his partner, if he was alive or dead. If he was alive, would he come back for him? Hidan closed his eyes and prayed.

“Jasin…” There was silence as Hidan struggled for words, struggled to even speak. What could he say to a merciless god of slaughter and death that would save him. He could cry out his devotion. Carry on about how he spent every second of his life worshiping his lord and singing of his name. Yet a part of him knew that that would be fruitless and so he sat there quietly in the darkness of his grave, not thinking or moving or breathing. He was dead to the world and yet very much alive. Days would pass, then months, then years. Time ticking away as the man lay shattered and alone. No noises descended from above and there was nothing below but the sound of worms and small animals digging around him, and sometimes through him, as if he were nothing. Yet despite these disturbances Hidan remained quiet, verging on insanity, as his body slowly healed. 

It took a while for his body to reform. The constant pressure of the rocks made it difficult for his bones to snap themselves back in place and the flesh over them had to force out all manner of debris. However, time proved to fix what was broken and through countless hours the immortal dug at the dirt and gravel with his teeth. It was a painful and endless cycle of breaking and repairing as he chewed his way through rock, inching his head towards his lonely forgotten body. Hidan couldn’t tell how long it took to find the rest of himself, how many days and nights he stayed awake, running on the relentless determination of a fractured mind. He couldn’t tell, either, how long it took to position his head just right for the flesh to rejoin and the spine to fall back in place. Months maybe. Years. Sleep never came, nor did day or night, time was one long jumbled moment as he slowly pieced himself back together. In the end, he couldn’t find everything, some things would simply have to grow back on their own, but he had the important parts, his arms, his hands both legs and a foot. Upon success of his completion the man laughed, it was all he could do to not cry. He had only to dig himself out of his stony grave.


	2. Free again

A warm summer breeze swept past as the last of the dirt and gravel gave way to pale, damaged hands. The once supple flesh that covered them had been tattered and, in its place, bone pierced through and blood seeped from where the nails no longer were. Those hands, strong hands despite there lack of use, gripped at the earth in a mad frenzy for freedom. The ground resisted and yet it was no match for the man to whom those hands belonged. A man struggling to be resurrected. In one final pull, he brought himself up to the surface and out of his now empty grave. Air poured down his lungs, drowning him in oxygen and his chest rose and fell in quick succession. 

It took a while for the immortal’s senses to adjust. His ears were used to silence, his eyes to darkness, and his skin to the icy chill of cool dirt and rain water. The brightness of the sun mixed with the humidity made him sick, yet, once his breathing had steadied, he grew calm. For a time, Hidan remained like this, quiet save for the sound of his heart pounding widely against his chest. He ran his hands and feet over a patch of grass, letting it slip in between his toes as he laid down onto his back. Hidan grinned and listened to the wind blowing through the canopy above and the sound of birds singing. It wasn’t necessarily that he enjoyed those sounds, any normal day he wouldn’t even had noticed, yet today was different, today he wasn’t buried under thousands of pounds of rock and dirt. Even the unbearable heat of a summer afternoon pleased him in a way it hadn’t before. Hidan was free.

As the man’s vision returned, color and all, his violet eyes darted from every tree, bush, and flower, hungry to see anything other than darkness. He was surrounded by life and it made him feel like he was a part of it. A thing living. He stared at his hands, the skin already beginning to seal up and he thanked Jashin for allowing him to be whole again. Whatever punishment that his god intended for him by throwing him in this dirt prison, the man had come out on the other side alive and for the most part well. Hidan glared up at the blue cloudless sky, then back down at the green grass. This place really was beautiful from above. The mound of rocks, caused by the explosion was covered with small white wild flowers while lazy butterflies floated gracefully to each bloom.

Hidan was so lost in thought that he hardly noticed footsteps, quiet and pensive as a man approached from behind carrying food in his hands and a small knife at his side. However, months of silence had sharpened his ears. The immortal stood up at once and whirling around, brought his hands to his chest in tight fists. He wasn’t going to go back in that tomb no matter what, even if it meant slaughtering the whole world. Or in this case a young man whose food now lay on the ground as he jumped back with surprise. The man was a shinobi, or so Hidan believed based on the headband he wore around his neck. At most he had seen all of 20 years, he stood at a medium height, had blonde, and was adorned with bright green eyes that were full of confusion and an ounce of dread. He stared dumbstruck at Hidan, who was naked before him, then at the grave with the crumbled hole from which the zombie like ninja had risen. 

Hidan didn’t wait to jump at the other, snarling fiercely as he muscled the shinobi to the ground. Strands of grey hair fell into his eyes and he noticed for the first time how long it had grown, nearly past his shoulder blades. The immortal struggled to get the mess of dirty tangles out of his face while he wrestled with the other, his hands grasping at the shinobis throat. The young man was wheezing and tearing at Hidan’s arms with one hand as his other searched for the knife. Quickly, his fingers found it, and, in a flash, the iron blade was sinking deep into Hidan’s ribs. Hidan cried out as the man pulled it out and struck him again a little lower, pushing him to the side so that he could get on top of him. With all that his tired muscles could offer, Hidan held the mans wrist as the ninja tried pushing his knife into the franticly beating heart beneath the immortal’s chest. 

There was no way that Hidan could win this with his bear hands, not in his current state. He skimmed the ground searching for something, anything, while his other hand still pushed at the knife with failing strength. It was unto Jashin that Hidan gave praise when he felt a rock, large and rough, rub against the back of his hand. He grabbed ahold of it and in one swift motion, let go of his grip on the man’s wrist, the knife digging into his chest, and smashed the rock into the side of the man’s head. The shinobi fell to the ground, unconscious, blood staining his golden hair. Hidan wasn’t done though, he raised the rock high above his head and with both hands brought it down on the others face, smashing it in. As he pulled the rock back, blood splashed onto Hidan’s chest, and it encouraged him to strike again. The body twitched with every blow, pleasing him, yet as the flesh and bone turned to pink mush, the body began to still and Hidan grew tired.

The immortal breathed heavily and removed the knife from his chest with trembling hands. Blood and brain matter dripped down his body, creating red streaks against his pale skin. His eyes were wide and wild as they darted around the grove looking for any other threats, but there were none and once again things were quiet. Hidan shuddered as he looked over the other mans body, he had gone overboard, although not for his standards he supposed. People die so easily. Then it occurred to him, though not intentionally, Hidan had gotten himself a perfect pair of clothes, clean and undamaged. The situation truly couldn’t have worked out better had he planned it and he chucked at the absurdity of it. 

It only took Hidan an hour and a half to gather himself together. He had picked up the dead shinobis food and scarfed it down, grateful to be eating again. Then with that gone, he searched the mans pockets finding an average sum of money, a map, a contract which stated that the man was too guard Hidan’s tomb, and some credentials. All of which would come in handy for later. Both the headband and the credentials pointed to the fact that the ninja was from the village hidden in the leaves and the contract was signed by the Hokage himself. After taking everything valuable, Hidan stripped the Deadman of his clothes and buried the body in his old tomb. The immortal laughed as he through the last of the rocks over the shinobis corpse, a joke he would carry with him for an eternity. It didn’t take long for him to find a small body of water either, where he washed off years of dirt and grime from his hair and skin. He used his fingers to comb out the knots in his hair and though he thought of cutting it, he didn’t want to be recognized with it short.

Hidan dressed himself in the strangers clothing. Despite the pants being slightly short, everything fit well. He would be able to fit in like this, maybe even go unnoticed. The immortal tied the headband around arm and let his thick grey hair fall freely over his shoulders. He had to come up with a plan. Something that would get him back on track. First, he needed food. His body was craving to be full again and his tongue was desperate to taste. He also needed to find out where he was going to go. Needed to know who all was still alive. If they would take him back. If he even wanted to go back. There was no rush, though, Hidan had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> tanks for reading. sorry its short, had to go to work! :) next one will be longer


End file.
